My Lover
My Lover is the 5th track to Kikumaru's album Hello!!. Lyrics Kanji= 朝からキミは selfish　おねだりしてる今日の main dish いつもより優しくしたけど　相変わらずの stiffish 結末分かったコメディ　何度も見てるあの DVD 5秒後　5分後　分かって　STOP そこまで もうキミは朝から夜まで 頭を離れず　I'm so fill up! 口を少し開けて　何か言いたげだね 熱帯的に hot に　誘惑してよ my lover 明日は会える long time　今月だけで会ってる many times 会ってたい　見つめたい　気持ちはいつも誰より very tight 他に steady nobody　雑誌の表紙に写る trendy 外 cloudy and windy　だから暗くてちょっとだけ moody どこでも朝から夜まで キミだけ想って　look so lazy 細いカラダ揺らし　キミは挑発的 何も言わずゆらり　泳ぎ疲れてない？ 明日何をあげよう？　今からもっとみつめてよう いつもよりキミのこと　強く想って歯磨きしてよう 電気を消してすぐ　響いた水の音　響いた不安まじりの音 浮かんだキミのこと　I can't hold you but I want you 全身　本心　キミだけに夢中 もうボクは朝から夜まで キミだけ想って　look so lazy 口を少し開けて　何か言いたげだね 熱帯的に hot に　誘惑してよ my lover 細いカラダ揺らし　キミは挑発的 何も言わずゆらり　泳ぎ疲れてない？ |-| Romaji= Asa kara kimi wa selfish onedari shiteru kyou no main dish Itsumo yori yashiku shita kedo aikawarazu no stiffish Ketsumatsu wakatta COMEDY nando mo miteru ano DVD Gobyou go gofun go wakatte STOP soko made Mou kimi wa asa kara yoru made Atama wo hanarezu I'm so fill up! Kuchi wo sukoshi akete nanika iita geda ne Nettaiteki ni hot ni yuuwaku shite yo my lover Ashita wa aeru long time kongetsu dake de atteru many times Attetai mitsumetai kimochi wa itsumo dare yori very tight Hoka ni steady nobody zasshi no hyoushi ni utsuru trendy Soto cloudy and windy dakara kurakute chotto dake moody Dokodemo asa kara yoru made Kimi dake omotte look so lazy Hosoi karada yurashi kimi wa chouhatsuteki Nanimo iwazuyurari oyogi tsukaretenai? Ashita nani wo ageyou? kyou kara motto mitsumeteyou Itsumo yori kimi no koto tsuyoku omotte hamigaki shite you Denki wo kesshite sugu hiita mizu no oto hiita fuan majiri no oto Fukanda kimi no koto I can't hold you but I want you Zenshin honshin kimi dake ni muchuu Mou boku wa asa kara yoru made Kimi dake omotte look so lazy Kuchi wo sukoshi akete nanika iita geda ne Nettaiteki ni hot ni yuuwaku shite yo my lover Hosoi karada yurashi kimi wa chouhatsuteki Nanimo iwazuyurari oyogi tsukaretenai? |-| English= Since the morning, you've been selfish You're today's teasing main dish. You were gentler than always but as usual you're stiffish! That comedy you know the ending to ThatDVD you've watched all of In five seconds, in five minutes you'll know so STOP right where you are! From the morning to the evening you keep your head -- I'm so fill up! I open my mouth a little there's something I want to say. Hot like the tropics tempt me, my lover! Tomorrow we'll meet for a long time! This month alone we've met many times! I want to see you, I want to gaze at you My feelings are always more than anyone's very tight! Particularly a steady nobody The sort of trendy on the cover of a magazine Outside is cloudy and windy So it's dark and I'm a little moody Wherever I am, from the morning til the night I'm just thinking of you -- I look so lazy! Swaying your slender body You're so provocative Swaying side to side without saying a thing Aren't you tired of swimming? What should I give you tomorrow? Let's gaze at each other more from now on! I've been thinking of you more intensely than before let me brush my teeth and see what happens! Turn off the lights soon The sound of the water echoed The sound mixed with anxiety echoed You come to my mind -- I can't hold you but I want you All your body, all your true feelings, you're the only one I'm obsessed with Already from the morning til the night I'm just thinking of you -- I look so lazy! I open my mouth a little there's something I want to say. Hot like the tropics tempt me, my lover! Swaying your slender body You're so provocative Swaying side to side without saying a thing Aren't you tired of swimming? Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics